I'm Always Rich With You
by x.X.x YoiU x.X.x
Summary: Kagome's Parents are beating her, and when Inuyasha finds out, he's not happy. But how in the world can he protect her from the people who are sopposed to love you no matter what? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Kagome, come over here!" Inuyasha called.

I slowly walked over to him, flinching in pain from the bruises I had all over my body.

"Hey, what's up?" he questioned, having seen me flinch.

I put on a fake smile, every one at school was gonna know by the end of the day, why not tell him now?

"Kagome, what happened to you? When did you get all those bruises?" he questioned as he pulled me in closer to him.

"I did something wrong last night… at one of mom's fancy dinner parties. And then I slipped on a piece of ice. And hit a couple of tables and stuff…" I stated, knowing that he would see right through my disguise. But at the same time, I froze. Why? I don't know, but all I could think about was the way that she stood above me while she brought the belt down time after time against my bare skin. But my muscles had gotten to tough for it to hurt when she used her hands… so now she used a belt to get me to cry out in pain. And she needed me to cry out in pain.

Inuyasha shushed me by putting a finger against my lips. "Don't," he said, hugging me slightly, calming me down. "Don't say you slipped on a piece of ice. It's impossible to get so many bruises from slipping on a single piece of ice. Someone would have had to beat you with a belt!" he said, trying to tease me. But he saw the look in my eyes and froze. And as I gazed back at him, his amber orbs were starting to tear up. "why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Hurt.

"I don't know… I just didn't think that it was bad…" I started. But he shushed me again.

"Not another word from you unless you say you told someone. Like Sango or Miroku." He said, like if I said that I told somebody, it would ease his pain.

And no matter how hard I tried to lie to him, I new that he would know. "No, I didn't tell Sango. I'm sorry, but today I have to get away from my house… The school is gonna know by the end of the day… And moms' only beat me worse if I go home." I said, even though it was hurting him. And I knew that it was hurting him, so I hugged him closer to me, trying to ease both of our pain. "Look, I was scared! They just keep getting worse. When I was little, I could just say that I bumped my head or something. Now I can barely walk. Look at these."

I slowly pulled my sock down my leg, revealing some deep gashes and scars and bruises.

"Hey," Miroku said, running over to us behind Sango. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," I said as I hurriedly pulled my sock back over my leg. But in doing so, I scraped one of the many large scabs off. It started bleeding, and my white sock was almost instantly red. "OW!"

Inuyasha smelled it; his demon senses could tell that it was really bad. "Hey, we need to get you to a doctor!" he screamed.

I felt woozy, like I was gonna pass out. Something was wrong. I collapsed, and Inuyasha had to pick me up off of the ground.

I shut my eyes, and let the blackness take over. I couldn't hear, so I couldn't hear my friends yelling my name. Desperately trying to wake me up.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I heard voices. But the voices weren't familiar ones'. And Inuyasha's face still floated in my mind. Why was he still in my head? On my mind?

"She might have some short term memory loss, but that's it. Does anyone know why she has all those bruises? All those cuts? She lost a lot of blood, and that knock on the head from when you bumped her head on the car door didn't help either…" the doctor scolded someone.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Inuyasha's voice floated into the cold room.

"When can she come home?" mom's voice came to my ears.

"She can go home when she wakes up… she just can't drive. I'll talk to you when she wakes up." A door opened and closed. Then the people outside the small room began to buzz.

I opened my eyes. Was the doctor in the room? I didn't care. Nothing mattered besides the fact that I was lying in a hospital room. Why? Was it because all of the cuts?

For the first time, m eyes seemed to take in the surroundings. The metal sides of my bed were like ice. Only a little apron like dress covered my body. A single puke green blanket was over a sky blue sheet. There was only one pillow beneath my head.

"Ah, you're awake! I will just go out and tell then that you," he started, moving towards the door. But I stopped him.

"No, don't tell them that I'm awake! Just tell them to go home. I only want to talk to Inuyasha. Please?"

"Alright… but only because you're a patient..." he left my cold room, swiftly closing the door behind him. His shadow flew across the door's tinted window.

"You people should go home. She's out cold." There were voices of everyone out there saying goodbye. There was rustling and everyone reluctantly began to walk away. "Inuyasha, come here, I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing."

The door opened again, revealing Inuyasha and the doctor. I sat up in bed, my eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Oh, hey, I thought you were sleeping?" he gave the doctor a mean glare.

"I asked him to get you in here with out the others wanting in too. Sorry…" I started to apologize.

"No, don't worry about it. Nothing bad could have come of it." He said, smiling.

"Inuyasha, I need a big favor… can you take me to your house? I need to get away from my mom… Nothing good can come of me going home now."

He lifted his brow, questioning me further. "Sure. You can stay at my house for a while."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! God, if you wouldn't have said I could, I'm not sure that I would ever be able to leave the hospital!"

He picked me up, like baggage. And grabbed a small pile of clothes from the bottom of my bed and brought me to the small bathroom in the small white room. "Just holler if you need help… okay?" he said, as he placed me in the bathroom.

I had trouble standing, but my shirt and skirt went on easily. But the shoes I'd worn were out by the bed. So I went to the door, but when I opened the door, Inuyasha was standing there, shoes in hand.

"I forgot the shoes… Here, let me help you."

He slipped the shoes onto my feet. They didn't go on as easily as they usually did, but he was trying to work my heel into my shoe… what more could he do?

He picked me up again and off the short bed. Then place me on the floor by the door. "Let's go home…" he said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we got to his house, we went straight to his room. "Here, go put these on." He said, holding out a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers from his dresser.

"Okay," I replied, turning around. "Inuyasha, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead. You know where the bathroom is, right? It couldn't have been long enough for you to forget…" but he stopped. Remembering our breakup just six months before.

flash back

We walked into his room. He pushed me down onto his bed, hoping I would pull him down on top of me and kiss him… like I usually did.

I didn't.

"What is up with you lately? God, you won't even kiss me! What the hell is wrong with you?" He frowned.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that this is going to work… You're with me for all the wrong reasons!"

"Fine, get the hell out of my fuckin' house!" he shot, angrily.

So I ran out of the house crying.

end flash back

He smiled. "You know how sorry I was about breaking up with you, right?"

"No reason to be sorry, you were just having a bad day. I wanted you to say that I should stay. That we'd work things out, but you didn't. And it's my fault for wanting too much from you…" I stopped, to look at his slight smile-ish frown. "Now, I need to take a shower."

"God she's hot!" could be heard after I shut the door between his bedroom and his bathroom.

Okay guys and gals that was the third chappie. And if you have been on my profile, it says that this is a finished story. Well it is… in my note book! Okay, I have a couple stories that I have completely written on paper, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to update!

Special thanks to…

Nickernack

Violet Potter

Finding The Darkness

Thank you all… you gave me my first reviews ever! Yay for you!

And you guys, don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I came back out from my shower, his bed was made. The red silk had no flaws. No strings coming loose or any thing.

"Wow."

"What?" Inuyasha asked me from a sleeping bag on his small couch. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, it just surprised me is all… And why are you on your couch?"

He gave me a questioning look. "Back at the hospital, I said you could sleep at my place. And since there isn't anywhere else for you to sleep, you get the bed. After all, it would be rude for me to make you sleep on the floor… unless you want to sleep on the floor… weren't you listening to me?"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." I slid into the bed, only wishing that sleep would come easily.

"Good night, Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice soothing me.

"Good night, Inuyasha." I said, already half asleep. "Thank you."

I opened my eyes to see that Inuyasha was eating breakfast in bed. (Or bag…)

"Oh, good morning! I didn't notice that you were awake!" he said, jumping to his feet, and barely missing a cup of orange juice by his feet. "I'll go get some breakfast for you. What do you want? There are eggs, toast, waffles, French toast, pancakes, and pretty much anything that you can think of. After all, we're rich, and if we don't have it, it's not worth having!"

I smiled at the last part, it was true. They were rich… and so was she. But her wealth didn't matter, because she could never go back home or talk to her parents ever again. "I think that some orange juice and hash browns would be good. Please and thank you!" I gave him a weak, happy smile.

"Okay, I'll go get that ready for you. If you want to move my shit, and watch some TV, the remote's over there somewhere… It's dish. There's t-vo, check the stuff out. I'll bring it up when it's done." He left the room, and the second the footsteps faded away, I jumped out of bed and ran over to the couch. 'He must have a journal or a notebook… something!' I thought. So I got down on my knees, and felt around under the couch.

"Ah-ha! Found you!"

I opened it up, flipping through the pages. They were all dreams. The most recent one… last nights'.

'And when I opened my eyes, there she was, beneath me with a look of eternal lust in her eyes. We kissed, not coming up for minutes." And the girl he was kissing? Give you one guess… Me!

I stopped reading, he had dreams about me? Sick, love dreams with me in them! I put the notebook hastily back under the couch. And right as I was doing so, he came back in the room with a large tray with my small breakfast, and placed it on my lap. I scooted over and put the tray on the floor.

He gave me a questioning look. "Is it to burnt? I can go make some more if you don't like it…" he started.

"Shut up and kiss me!" I said, pushing myself into his lips.

At first, he was to surprised to do anything, but then he kidded me right back.

"Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he questioned me when I broke the lip lock.

"Shut up," I scolded him. "You know you liked it!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay, this chapter is supposed to take place after a lemon… but because I'm only thirteen, I don't write about that! Duh! So if you're confused… I'm sorry, but I hope that you'll catch on sooner or later!

Don't forget to review! Because, I've only gotten four on this story, and I live off of my reviews… because it's the only thing that makes me happy… besides eating fishsticks and chocolate…

Any who… Back to my story!

Chapter five

I sat up on the floor, and began to pull on the boxers that Inuyasha had given to me to wear. Inuyasha just stayed down on the floor next to me.

"Kagome, we need to turn your parents in… all those scars? How'd you hide them?"

"Inuyasha, I didn't. I didn't hide them. You saw them, and so did the teachers. You didn't think anything of it." I said, trying not to look at him, knowing that the hot tears rolling down me cheeks were only going to anger him more than he was already. "And we can't turn my mom in, she'd just come down on me harder!" I whimpered between sobs.

"Kagome, they she won't be able to beat you if she's in jail." He pointed out, trying to calm me down as he hugged me close to him.

"Inu-chan, we're so rich. To rich if you asked me. I mean, if they even got it to court, they'd just pay off the judge and jury… no matter what the evidence states!" I paused and looked up into his saddened eyes, and decided to continue. "I've just got to get away from here… where no one can ever find me!"

"Or you could just get a really good lawyer…" he gave me a devilish smile. "My dad could…" he began, but then looked down on my depressed face and frowned.

"No, I don't want to…" but I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You may not want to, but what if they find you? I will never see you again!"

"Then I won't let them find us… Because I'm not gonna talk to my parents. Even if I'm forced to!"

He grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand above his head. He was gonna report her, and they were gonna go to jail. And I would be left alone in the world with nothing. Just because I'm eighteen.

"Yeah, I'm gonna e-mail you guys some pictures of my friend Kagome Higurashi… so you can help her with a problem. Yep, her parents are beating her." A bright flash came from a small camera on his camera-phone.

My legs, not covered by my long uniform socks, were covered in scars and deep gashes. My shoulders and neck and arms were too.

Inuyasha came closer, to get some close up's. "Yeah," he said, putting the phone back up to his ear. "They're bad. Higurashi, yeah, the rich ones. I think that they used a belt. Kagome just got out of the hospital. A minor bit of memory loss, and major blood loss." He paused, looking at me with pity. "Yeah, unh- hunh, talk to you then. Bye."

He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Were going to the station tomorrow around noon. Kagome, I'm gonna help you through thins." He said, planting a nice hot, gentle kiss on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha's mom called up from the front door beneath us. "Sango and Miroku are here to see you!"

"Okay, send them up!" he yelled back. "Kagome, hide! They still don't know that you're out of the hospital yet! I'll clean our trays up, you get under the bed. Hurry!"

I tried to quickly slip under the bed. And from under the bed, I saw Inuyasha's feet disappear into the bathroom. I slid back out to grab a blanket to cover myself up on the side and bottom.

There was some knocking at the door. Sango and Miroku would hear me getting back under the bed. "Inuyasha, we're coming in!"

I grabbed the blanket and ran into the bathroom. "Inuyasha, get out there! The two of them are coming in!"

He rushed out of the room and into his bedroom. And I shut the door behind him. The door to his room and our friends walked in. So I put my ear against the door to listen in.

"Inuyasha," Sango scolded him. "We went to go visit Kagome in the hospital this morning, and they said that a boy had checked her out last night. And I think that it was you."

"And why, exactly do you think it was me?" He asked. But his voice was happy, way too happy.

Miroku noticed his very happy tone. "Wow, you just got busy…Didn't you?"

Even through the door, I could see his evil, perverted smile.

"Pervert!" Sango screamed, slapping him across the face.

"Well, if you guys are done, I really need to take a shower."

"Why are you so eager to get rid of us, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"I told you, I need to take a shower!"

"Okay, we'll leave. Bye, Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice was drowned out by the door slamming.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Sango asked him. "We still don't know where Kagome is."

"SHUSH! I'm calling her cell!"

The phone began to dial Kagome's number.

I threw open the door, and ran to the night stand. Too late. The phone began too

ring.

a/n okay, guys! There is chapter 6! Okay, I'm gonna get another story up here, but only if I get another review on Demon Graffiti. But, my other story is pointless. And I need some more characters to help me in my evil plan. So when it gets up, if you want to be in it, just tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh, hi Kagome! Where are you?" Miroku's voice came through the phone.

"Hi Miroku, I'm at the mall. Why?"

"Kagome, Sango knows. She's coming back towards the door. She heard the phone ring. And…"

"Sush!" I put my hand on the speaker. "Miroku was asking me something!" I scolded him.

"Kagome, where are you again?" Miroku asked me.

"I'm at the mall."

Sango broke into Inuyasha's room, kicking in the door. And I stood there in awe, holding my cell phone.

"I knew it," she said. "Where were you hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding! I was in the bathroom."

"Then why did you say you were at the mall?" Miroku chimed in. "And you're in his clothes too? What the heck, Sango. They're back together!" he gave us his evil smile. "I knew that you couldn't stay away from each other!"

"Hey, I still need to take a shower. And so does Kagome. Can you meets us tomorrow around noon?"

"Um, sure. Why?" Sango asked.

"Show them Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Show them!"

I unwrapped the blanket from around my body, letting it fall from my shoulders to reveal my scared arms and legs.

And they could only gasp.

"That's why we need to meet you tomorrow. We're all going down to the police station to turn the bastards who did this to her in."

"Is this why she was in the hospital? She'd lost so much blood over the years that she collapsed?" Sango asked giving a noxious look to the hanyou.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have stopped them sooner? And who did this to you any way?" Sango said in an almost whisper. "Who? Tell us, Kagome. Tell us!" her voice went from a whisper to a loud yell in seconds.

I looked down at my feet. Nothing was going right. I looked over at Inuyasha, but his eyes told me that he wasn't gonna tell them. So I'd have to do it.

"You never noticed, no one cared! So I let them… everyday, the belt. God, I let my parents…"

a/n okay, there is the seventh chapter! Yay! Okay, um I hope you liked it! And thanks to my reviewers, because you make me happy. If you have any questions, e-mail me, okay?

terrets


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh, my god! Your 'rents did this to you?" Sango gave me a skeptical look.

I broke down, and flung myself into Inuyasha's firm grasp. At first, his muscles tensed up, but after a sec, he relaxed. And I felt him nod his head to Sango's question.

"That's why we need to meet you tomorrow." I shuddered, such a firm voice. Much more determined and hurt than usual.

Sango and Miroku left the room, their feelings hurt by the fact that I hadn't told them. That I hadn't gone to them for help.

"Inuyasha, why are they coming with tomorrow? We aren't going to do anything drastic… are we?"

"No, but I need to talk to my dad. He might be able to give us some money." He walked out of the room.

"But why on earth do we need some money? I'm rich!" he came back in with a set of keys. "Why don't we just get some money from my vault? Or my checking account? My credit card?"

"Because that much money coming out of any account would look suspicious. We need cash."

"Where are we going to go? I thought we were only going to the station!"

"Yeah, well, your parents will know that you're the one who turned them in… right? So we're gonna get out of the country."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna take a nap, and when I wake up, I'm gonna go to bed." So I lay there, helpless as a rock. And fell asleep.

DREAM

"Kagome, your parents are in jail, and they can't beat you any more! You should celebrate!" Inuyasha's voice rang through my ears. He came from the doorway, running. He picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, he got down on his knee. "Kagome, marry me?"

­­

A/N dun dun dun! Evil cliffie! Muhahahaha! Okay, again… remember to review, and if you have any questions e-mail me or just put it in your review. I'm gonna try to answer them in this bottom part.

Thanks to:

Violet Potter

The Sacred Tree

Kantana no Mizu Ryuu

Stitched Angel

Okay…

Arubabu

Nickernack- um, Sota isn't in this one… sorry! And yes, her father does beat her too. It's very sad… isn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

My hands flew around, trying to hold onto the thin air surrounding me.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, running to the bed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I gasped for breath that didn't seem to be coming to me. "Nothing just had a bad dream is all…" 'But was it a bad dream? You know deep down that you want it more than anything else!' "I'm going back to bed now, night, Inu-chan."

He went back to the glow of the TV. "Good night."

I looked restlessly over at the alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. flashed across the screen. Only half way to the most deadly point in all of my life. Inuyasha looked over at me. And I saw his smile. A person on the TV said a dumb joke, and he laughed.

I moved around, sweating. But the position was even more uncomfortable, so I moved again.

"Well, obviously, you're not going to get back to sleep. Come and watch something with me. You can choose what we watch! I have Underworld, Blade's, Van Helsing, Angel epi's, and Buffy epi's. You name the gore, I've got it!"

"What season on Angel?"

"All of them." He gave me a proud smile. As if I should be jealous.

"I want to watch Habeas Corpses, that's why!"

"Okay, a little too specific, but… okay." He got up and unfolded the holder and the six DVD's started glinted.

I got up to go and sit on the couch, but he got there before me and grabbed the remote. Was he purposely taking up all the room? "Where am I supposed to sit? On the floor?" I asked him.

He patted his lap, "There's plenty of room! It might be comfy!" he teased.

"No way, I got enough of that yesterday. How about you make some room next to you, and I can lean on you? Wouldn't that be nice?"

A-N-G-E-L flashed across the screen, and the main menu song played as Inuyasha slowly moved his legs off of the couch. He pushed the "Okay" button and the remote and the show began to play.

"Why don't we watch Spin the Bottle?" Inuyasha asked. "That's a funny one. We need funny right now."

"Fine, but I want to watch Long Day's Journey. Super Hunk, Spandexia, Ha!"

A/N Okay, guys! I'll have the next chapter up soon. I promise. And soon after that, this will be done. Remember that I already have this all written, so I know that it's gonna be over soon. But I'm trying to write a sequel, because this one is going so well… but if I don't like it, I'll put up my funny one.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I can't say anything but that… Only because I haven't gotten any flamers yet. But if I do, I promise to sing at least one campfire song for you. Okay? All reviews are welcomed with open arms… The flamers will just come back at you in the form of a flame-thrower.

terrets


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We did nothing but watch Angel for the next six hours. Why? I have no idea. But when the clock said that it was 12:00, neither of us wanted to pull away from the alternate reality that we had entered.

I had to turn off the TV to get us moving.

"I have no clothes! What am I supposed to wear?"

"When you first cam over, you brought an extra outfit for when you stayed over night. I still have it. I don't know why, but I do." He went into the bathroom and when he came back out, he was holding a neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Thanks," I went to go into the bathroom, but he beat me there. "Fine, I'll change out here… in your room."

I pulled off my shirt and the boxers. The outfit that Inuyasha had given me wasn't mine… I had never bought anything even remotely close to this in my entire lifetime. But instead of complaining, I decided to just put on the new short dress.

The strapless black dress had a single silver stripe around my waist, and a red seam all along the bottom. A red and white headband fell out of my new, long boots.

Inuyasha was knocking on the outside of the door into his room.

"D you mind? I need to grab something real quick."

"Come on in," I turned my back to the bathroom door, and he came padding across the floor, stopped at the TV stand, and went back into the bathroom. But this time, he didn't shut the door, but I didn't know that.

So I began to lift up my skirt, as to pull up some nylons. He saw.

"Wow, Kagome, I'm in here. You don't show me that stuff!" he teased.

"Shut the door, dumbass!"

A/N –I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to update… I was swamped with homework, and I could only get on the computer for like just enough time to type this one… really I'm sorry!

Special thanks to:

Gamerthehedgehog

Aranthi

Katie nguyen

Shadow the angel

Bankotsu-revenge

Autumn

Inu-unnamedgirl

NChick4456

Inubaby2

Violet poter

The sacred tree

Also, I got my first flamer… ever!

So I think that I will show it to you all

It's from fairydiva…

ok, you wierd! why? you ask. cause...well...duh! van helsen! that is like the dumbest movie on earth next to open water! ugh...FLAMES! so, your thirteen huh? well, your a pretty good writter.

And because I promised a campsong, it will be at the beginning of the next chappie…

-terrets


	11. Chapter 11

Okay… I promised that I would give you a camp song… so here it is. And if you read some of my 'coming soon' stories in the future, you will be able to connect… maybe

_I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot_

_I wear my flannel nighties in the winter when it's not_

_And sometimes in the spring time_

_And sometimes in the fall_

_I jump between the sheets with **nothing on at all!**_

_Glory glory for the spring time and the fall_

_Glory glory for the spring time and the fall_

_Glory glory for the spring time and the fall_

_When I jump between the sheets with **nothing on at all!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

When I ran from the room, having finally gotten completely dressed, I stumbled, not being used to wearing heels. Sango and Miroku were waiting at the end of the driveway, Sango on her new Harley.

"Hey, Kags, you two are late and you're the ones who set the time!" Sango began to scold us.

Miroku hopped off the back of the Harley and dropped his helmet on the seat. "Where'd you get THAT outfit?" his eyes gleamed.

"I… um… Inuyasha had it at his house. The first time I stayed over, I left it here."

He didn't buy it. And gave me an evil smile and sat back down on the bike.

"Watch it! I'm not used to having a huge ass on the back. You're gonna knock it over!" Sango growled and gave him a furious scowl.

Inuyasha was suddenly behind me. When had he shown up? And with his Harley too? He handed me a helmet, and helped me on the back of the bike.

"Sango, you can lead the way." Inuyasha gestured for her to start moving.

Sango gave him a curious glance, and told Miroku to hold on, but not waiting for him to do so, took off.

"Put the helmet on," he said. Why in the world was he acting so depressed? "Put it on so we can go and get this over with."

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are you being so sad?"

"I don't want you to have to live alone, and you'll have to if you're 'rent's go to jail. I don't want you to think that it's my fault."

I snuggled into his back, holding on for dear life. _"I know it's not you're fault. I have a choice in whether or not to go, and I'm only going because I want to."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

a/n sorry that it took so long to update. Really I am. And you can all thank GamertheHedgehog, cause he told me to update.

Toodles!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

The inside of the police station was dull, so much unlike the outside of the building that was beautifully wound around the bricks. The puke green walls didn't match the blue tiles on the floor. There were only three people in the office. One was an officer.

"How may I help you kids?" he asked, taking a look at the four of us.

"I talked to someone yesterday, on the phone, and sent some pictures on my phone. He said to meet here today around noon." Inuyasha told the balding officer.

"Okay, follow me," he said, waving us further into the building, only to stop. "Only the boy and the girl involved, please."

Sango gave me a worried glance, and then took a look at Inuyasha. He nodded, giving her permission to leave.

"At my house. Just go up, okay?" after that, Sango and Miroku left.

We went into a small, cold room. The policeman shut the door behind us. "Ms. Higurashi, your parents have beaten you… is that why we're here?" he asked.

I looked at Inuyasha, he wasn't there. His soul was locked outside of the room. I had to go through with this alone. "Yes, that is why we are here."

The man looked shocked, "impossible! Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi would never beat their kin! No matter how much of a _slut_ you've been!"

"Hey," Inuyasha stepped into the conversation. His eyes were on fire. "Kagome isn't a slut or a frickin' whore… you wouldn't know… You don't know her! Jackass!"

The officer flamed. "You, _hanyo_, have no reason to say anything in here. This is about the Higurashi's! Shut the hell up!"

"You know what?" Inuyasha didn't even let the poor officer react to his simple question. He punched him square in the face. The officer stumbled back, falling over the back of his chair. His mouth fell open. Inuyasha jumped up after him. I grabbed his hand, to try to keep him from punching the guy's head in. the hanyo gave me a sincere look.

"Let's just go, Inuyasha. This isn't working. Please? Just leave him alone." My voice stayed calm, but I was shaking. This was to much to handle.

"Okay," he said as he put his hand around my waist to lead me, protectively, out of the building.

I slid on my helmet, and waiting on the back of his motor cycle for him to go, twiddled my thumbs.

"Kagome, what are you gonna do? That dumb officer is bound to tell your parents. You won't be able to go home. Where are you going to go?" he watched me, worried.

"Hey, get me to your house, I'll tell you what my plan is when you get to the house. Just go home, Okay?" he gave me a worried glance. "Just trust me… alright?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sango and Miroku sat in Inuyasha's room, eagerly waiting for us to 'spill' about what had happened to us in the station.

"Inuyasha, you wanna say anything?" I looked at him, hoping that he would tell the painful story.

"No, I don't want to talk about anything. Not now… not ever…"he gave me a sad look.

"Why not?" Sango looked at him.

I gave her a grave look. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't need to talk about it!"

"Okay," Miroku said, trying to change the subject. "Why don't se go to a karaoke bar tonight? To get our minds off this mess."

"That's a good idea, don't you think?" Sango looked around the room, searching for someone to nod in agreement.

No one nodded.

"That might be a bit much, but it might help a bit with the," I made an evil face. "Grrrrrr! factor."

Sango, Miroku, and I walked out of the door. I stopped, Inuyasha hadn't been coming out after them.

"Inuyasha, come on! Let's go have some fun!"

"How can you want to go have fun? FUN? Kagome, you don't have a home to go home to! And it's all my fault! You're filthy… You're poor… Kagome… Riches to rags!"

"Hey, I said TRUST me. I know what I'm doing. Come on!"

1234

A/N I'm sorry that it took me so long to update… Really I am. I was booted off of the computer and then lost my note book! Plus, I wrote this maybe two years ago, so I NEED the notebook. But I found it! (Be happy!)

Now, will you please review for me?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The karaoke bar had a small waiting list, we all signed up. Then, the announcer said the winner would receive $1000 in cash, for winning.

Inuyasha got on a determined face. Like he was going to win the contest and give me the money.

"Kagome, what are you going to sing?" Sango asked with a big smile on her face.

"Holy Water, by Big and Rich."

"Really, Big and Rich? Me too!" Miroku confessed.

"Don't tell us, Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy?" Inuyasha chimed, teasing the letcher.

"How'd you know?" he looked at Sango, "And what are you going to be singing?"

"6 Foot Town, same artist…maybe… Yeah, that sounds good."

The three turned to Inuyasha. "Well?"

"Um, Real World?"

Miroku leaned in closer to whisper in Inuyasha's ear. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but Kagome isn't a girl on channel 13…"

He sat back down across the booth. Sango smacked him.

"So I'm not the only one who heard that?" I asked her.

"Nope."

"And now," the announcer said. "This group," a spot light hit our table. "Will perform a group song!"

Miroku shouted, "Alright," but was facing us. "What are we going to sing?"

"We," Inuyasha moaned. "Are," he stood up, going to the stage. "The Champions."

1234

A/N:

I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I've been really busy… You know, working on my favorites list! I'm pretty sure that most of the stories are of Inuyasha, so if you're a really big fan, just look at my fav.'s list… You'll find a treasure trove! I think that the number is about to reach 150, though I'm not quite sure….

Anyways… yell at me if you want for not updating, if you want, but I want you to give me a review anyways!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The walk home after the contest was awesome. Inuyasha held his money in a small green bag with a money sign on it.

Sango and Miroku had to go to their parent's house quick to tell them they'd be at Inuyasha's house, so we met them back at the house.

I changes in the bathroom this time, getting back in the huge shirt and boxers.

"Kagome, you want the money?" Inuyasha asked me, while I was coming back out to go to bed.

"No, I don't. You won it, buy something with it!" I half scolded him.

"Kagome, I'm RICH. I have extra money to use, other money. You have absolutely nothing. No money, food, not even clothes!" He gave me a pitying look. "You need it."

"No I don't. Keep it." I lay between the silk sheets. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when Sango and Miroku get here."

I fell into the soft pillow, sleeping very lightly. Angel was saying, "Uh-oh, vampire with a gun!" on the T.V. Inuyasha broke out laughing.

DREAM!

"Well? Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha held me close in his arms. "Well, Kagome?"

"Well, wow… That was so sudden! But, yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

He took out the new bag of money he'd just won from the karaoke contest.

"Then take this, as a present." He handed it to ma, I pushed it away. "Take it, Kagome… Go ahead…"

"NO! I don't want it!" Again I pushed it away.

END DREAM!

"Kagome, wake up, Kagome. Sango and Miroku are here. Kagome!" Inuyasha was shaking me awake.

"Inuyasha, let the girl sleep. We're staying over tonight too." Miroku said I a low whisper.

"Yeah, but she told me to wake her up when you two got here…"

"Hey, why don't we go watch a movie in the theater? You have any gory ones?" Sango's voice was level with the boys, just a bit more fun. She was actually having fun.

"Sure, Blades, Underworlds, Van Helsing, Angel, Buffy… What do you want to watch?"

"I say we take a vote, so we don't wake Kagome with our arguing. Underworld?"

Opening my eyes a bit, still hiding from their gazes, Inuyasha's hand went into the air.

"All three Blade movies?" Miroku asked.

Sango's hand shot into the air. I sleepily raised my hand too. Saying silently, "I'm awake," without saying anything.

"Oh, good morning, Kagome!" Inuyasha sat at the foot of his bed. "They told me to…"

"I know, I heard. The shaking woke me up." I gave him a weak smile, then gave one to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, down stairs to watch gory movies right after waking up?" Miroku questioned me.

"Hell yeah!"

"That's my girl for ya'." Sango said as she gave me a high five.

Then we went downstairs to watch the movies.

1234

A/N: well, aren't you guys lucky?

Two updates in the same day!

I have to warn you though, there's only one chapter left!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Every time I jumped during the movies, Inuyasha put a warm, relaxing hand on my knee.

When Blade stabbed a guy with a stake in the third one, I hid my eyes. "Eww… That's SICK!" I told them, but when the girl, Abby, had the baby with the "Fuck You" written on the stomach, I couldn't help but giggle.

Then, before the big fight, I fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap. He let me stay there all through the night.

DREAM!

Inuyasha pushed the money at me again.

"You're starting to piss me off! Stop shoving that fucking money at me! God damnnit! What the hell is going on with you?" I screamed.

"Well, if you don't want my gift, you don't want me." Inuyasha picked up the bag again. Then walked out of the room we'd been standing in.

"But I love you…" I cried after him as I fell, limp, to the floor.

END DREAM!

When I opened my eyes, the room was black. There was no sound except the sound of breathing. My head rose and fell. My head was still on Inuyasha's lap.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Inuyasha bent over to look at my eyes.

"Yeah, I am…"

He sighed. "Kagome, you said you'd have some money by the end of the night. We haven't done anything to get some!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, but we have. You let me sleep on your lap." He gave me a confused look. "Don't you get it, Inuyasha?"

"No, I don't get it."

"Inuyasha, I'm always rich when I'm with you."

"Rich with what? Surely not money!"

"No, not money."

"Then what?"  
"Love, I'm rich with love."

1234

A/N: Okay, this is officially finished…

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update these last three chapters, but I hope that you enjoy my stories if you read any of them in the future…

Now, if you could please just review, that would be great!


End file.
